


Call Your Girlfriend

by captainhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran





	Call Your Girlfriend

”I think it’s time.”

Louis’ ears pricked when he heard those words. Louis hated that phrase. That phrase meant change, and Louis wasn’t exactly fond of such a thing. Those words were how he found himself in a loveless marriage with Eleanor. Those words were how a year and a half later, he was talked into fathering the child she was now carrying. No, Louis did not like those words. 

“Louis?” Harry said again, touching the other man’s face to get his attention.

“Can we talk about this later?” Louis asked as he sighed and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“You said that last time.” Harry commented. He shifted to turn on his side and face Louis, who was trying to avert his eyes. 

“Call her.” Harry urged, he had a pleading look in his eyes. 

There was no response from Louis. Harry heaved another sigh as he laid on his back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Remember how we met?” Harry mused, smiling fondly as he made patterns out of the shadows that had cast on the ceiling.

“How could I forget?” Finally a response, and a cheerful one at that.

“Well, do you remember how you met Eleanor?”

“I-… No, actually.” Louis frowned. He was immersed in the memory of when he first laid his eyes on Harry.

—

“Shit.” Louis cursed aloud as he looked at his watch, realizing he was going to be late. He shifted his satchel on his shoulder. It was threatening to slip off, so he decided to pull it over his head. He hastened his pace, trying not to run into the other pedestrians on the busy London sidewalk. He found himself bumping shoulders with literally everyone that passed in the opposite direction, so he murmured apathetic apologies. 

Louis blinked at the sudden wetness on his face. He squinted to the sky and sighed as he watched raindrops fall upon him. 

“My hair.” He complained to himself as he turned the corner, away from the busy foot traffic and onto a far less populated street. He groaned loudly when he reached a dead end. 

The rain had picked up slightly, but not enough to cause too much of a bother. He caught a glimpse of a coffee shop across the way, but frowned when he saw it was closed. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he pulled out a folded piece of paper with directions he had printed from Google maps. 

Suddenly the floodgates of heaven broke open, and all of its contents poured onto Louis at once. Louis let out a cry that only a dog would be able to hear at the decibel it emitted at. He lifted his satchel to try and cover his brown locks, knowing it was too late. He was drenched by the time he made it to the canopy by the coffee shop. He cursed at the bleeding ink on the piece of parchment in his hands. 

A noise at the door of the coffee shot caught Louis’ attention, and he whipped his head to the right to see a man unlocking the door and opening it. After a second of staring at the other, Louis realized that he was gesturing for him to come inside. 

“The rain’s a bugger, isn’t it?” Louis was caught off guard by the depth of the silky voice that came from the angelic figure that stood in front of him. He knew he was staring, but Louis couldn’t get himself to tear his gaze away from the other lad. 

“I’m Harry.” He finally broke the silence as he extended his hand. Louis took it much too eagerly, the palm of his hand burning at the touch.

“Louis.” He responded shortly. He was simply at a loss for words, and that was a first for Louis. 

“Lovely name. Are you cold?” Louis hardly noticed that his hand was still in Harry’s, and he definitely hardly minded. His eyes were locked on Harry’s, lost in how incredibly green they were. Harry walked away for a brief moment, their hands losing contact. 

Louis didn’t notice he was shivering until Harry had thrown a blanket around him. 

“Let me make you some coffee.” Harry suggested as he rounded the counter. He politely gestured for Louis to take a seat at one of the maroon barstools. Louis complied, still awkwardly staring at the other. 

“Are you usually this quiet?” Harry asked as he placed a white mug in front of Louis. He took it and sipped gingerly at the brim.

“I’m sorry.” Louis finally said. “You’re just incredibly beautiful.”  
Harry genuinely laughed at the comment. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, mate.” Harry sat at the stool next to him. 

Louis scoffed. “I call you beautiful, and I get ‘not too bad.’ You’re going to have to try harder than that to get me to sleep with you.”  
Harry had a stunned look on his face, and he glanced at Louis’ left hand.

“Really, and what’s this then?” Harry took Louis’ left and stroked the gold band on his ring finger.

“Oh, just a silly wedding ring.” Louis joked, but he quickly pulled his hand away.

“Do you often come onto random men, even with a wife waiting at home?” Harry played with a menu that was lying on the counter.

“I wouldn’t exactly say ‘often,’ but when they have pretty green eyes and stunning curls, who could resist?”

“Sounds like there’s more to it than that.” Harry said in a way that couldn't be taken as judgmental in the slightest. 

“Perhaps.”

“Do you love her?”

“Perhaps.”

Harry laughed at the apathetic replies. He could sense the subject losing charm, so he casually changed it. 

“Where were you headed before the rain held you up?” 

“An interview… That I’m now thirty minutes late to.” Louis said as he looked at his watch. 

“Well then, looks like that’s a flop.” Harry dramatically shoved the menu off the counter, causing a loud “fwump” when it hit the tile. Louis laughed, a high pitched cackle. Harry couldn’t help but feel it rush over him like a blissful waterfall. 

Louis had already felt the downward fall as he looked into Harry’s jovial eyes. Love at first sight was hardly a good enough phrase for what had happened that day. 

—

“What about our first kiss?” Harry continued his banter, he had turned on his side to face Louis now. Louis came out of his memory and looked back at Harry. He smiled as he planted his lips on the other boy’s. 

“Of course, Hazza.” Harry shivered at the nickname. 

“And your first kiss with Eleanor?” Harry asked in a similar fashion. 

“I don’t… I think I was drunk.” Louis admitted. He searched Harry’s eyes, remembering how they looked the day they had first kissed. 

—

“And then I said ‘Eleanor, don’t you realize that’s not a boy?’” Louis said, and Harry laughed loudly. 

“She had no idea that a girl was hitting on her?” Harry guffawed.

“No! She thought I was jealous, too. It was priceless. As if I’d get jealous for her!” Louis let out a sigh of disbelief. 

Harry eyed the ring on Louis’ finger and groaned internally, hiding the pained look on his face with a smile. Louis’ heartbeat quickened when he saw the dimples form on Harry’s cheek. 

They had been hanging out almost nonstop for the last two weeks, after that fateful and rainy day. Louis looked up at the threatening clouds, smiling fondly at the memory.   
Ducks quacked cheerfully in the pond, as the last glimpses of sunlight shined delicately on the rippling water. The lovely afternoon was about to turn grey and rainy, but Louis didn’t want it to end so he simply ignored it. He was happy that Harry had the same ‘ignorance is bliss’ attitude, as he said nothing of the impending rain. 

Louis looked over to Harry who was leaning back on his arms, propped against the picnic blanket they had brought with them. Louis had his arms wrapped around his knees, secretly smiling into them. He was content in the comfortable silence. 

Of course, the first few raindrops fell and Louis let out a loud groan. He sat there for a few moments, letting the water soak into his hoodie and beanie. He sighed as he began to get up, still scowling at the clouds above. He was almost standing when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him downward. 

Louis found himself lying on top of Harry. He stared into the deep green eyes, completely lost in the intensity of them. 

“Ha-?” His question was cut off as Harry pulled his head down to connect their lips. 

Louis was completely caught off guard. He knew Harry had interest in him, and Louis definitely didn’t hide his interest for Harry. But regardless, Harry seemed to be completely put off by Louis’ marriage. As fake as it was. 

Louis took no time in deepening the kiss and returning the other boy’s passion. They were drenched with rain by now, but neither seemed to notice or care. Everyone else in the park had ran off for cover from the downpour. 

Their heads moved in sync, as if they were telepathically connected and knew the other’s next move at all times. Their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and Louis never wanted them to part. 

For lack of air, they both had to separate, gasping in fresh air. Drops formed on the ends of Louis’ hair and dropped onto Harry’s forehead. That was when Louis realized some of the wetness on Harry’s face wasn’t from the rain.

“Why are you crying?” Louis asked as he shifted to a sitting position, pulling Harry up with him. He held him there as Harry shook with tears. 

“This is so wrong.” Harry finally confessed. The rain seemed to be seeping through to their bones at that point. 

“This is anything but wrong.” Louis remarked, stroking damp curls. 

“Eleano-“

“Forget her.” Louis snapped quickly. Harry looked up into his eyes. Louis took it upon himself to enclose the space between them now, melting his lips onto Harry’s. Any thought of Eleanor quickly fled Harry’s mind as their kiss deepened once again.

—  
“What about our first time?” Harry wouldn’t stop fretting, and Louis gave in. He cuddled into Harry’s bare chest and muffled a reply.

“That was the best night of my life.” Louis admitted. 

“And what abo-“

“I don’t remember.” Louis answered before Harry could finish. He traced a pattern onto his newfound pillow, causing a slight giggle to burst from Harry. 

“It was raining that night.” Harry commented. Louis laughed inwardly at how much rain affected his and Harry’s relationship. 

—  
“Where are you going?” Eleanor called from the couch.

“Out.” Louis replied shortly as he left the flat in a right hurry. 

He took out his phone and dialed a few digits as he continued his trek down the street. The sun was out and Louis smiled fondly at the beauty of the weather.  
“Hey, we still on for tonight?” Louis asked into the receiver.

“Of course, meet me at the shop.” Was the response from the other line.

“Later, love.” 

Louis quickened his pace now, due to the overwhelming excitement he felt buzzing in his chest. When the familiar coffee shop came into view, he felt a surge of glee and ran as fast as he could to the door. 

Harry was at the door, flipping the sign from the “Open” side to the “Closed” side. The moment he stepped outside, Louis flung himself onto the curly haired lad. Kisses were showered onto the giggling boy’s face. 

“Okay, okay! I get it, you missed me!” Harry playfully shoved the other boy away. 

“That doesn’t even begin to describe what I’ve been feeling about you.” Louis whined as he pulled Harry in for a long lasting hug. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and smiled as Harry leaned down ever so slightly to kiss him hard on the mouth. Louis barely stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss. They separated when a group of giggling girls passed by, but they stayed in their locked position, staring in each other’s eyes. 

“So I was thinking dinner and a movie?” Harry suggested he took Louis’ hand and led him down the street. “Let’s grab a cab.”

Louis watched as the sunlight trickled through Harry’s curls, and light literally burst from them with shiny reflection. And when Harry smiled back at him and showed his dimples, Louis nearly couldn’t breathe.

They hopped in a taxi, and Louis immediately latched himself back onto Harry. Losing his nose in his curls, and sniffing at their luscious scent. The cabby tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road, but was distracted by the scene playing in he rearview mirror. He composed himself as he attempted to leave them be. Though, it was hard to ignore Harry’s bubbling laughter. 

After their dinner and movie date, they simply strolled around the city. There were strings of lights hanging up and glowing gently upon them. They stopped and sat at a bench, scooting as close to each other as they could. Louis took Harry’s hand and began playing with it, turning it over in his and bringing it up to kiss the palm. He made a trail of kisses down to his elbow until he gave in and went straight to his mouth. Harry’s lips curled into a smile at the sudden contact. He lifted his other hand and stroked Louis cheek, causing shivers to go down Louis’ spine. Louis latched onto Harry’s bottom lip before letting it go roughly. Their noses brushed against each other, and the both looked down solemnly, lost in their emotions. 

Harry took Louis’ left hand and examined it.

“Could you… take that off?” Harry asked in a small voice. Louis immediately complied, putting it safely in his pocket.   
There was a sudden crackling in the sky and Harry smiled up at the sky.

“Looks like rain.” He commented. Louis nodded as he felt the first few drops on his cheeks. 

“Sure does.” Louis sighed wistfully. His eyes widened slightly as Harry moved close and his lips were brushing against his ear.

“Let’s get a motel room or something… To get out of this rain.” Harry whispered softly.

Louis simply nodded and let Harry drag him by the hand.

Hands were everywhere, skin-to-skin contact was imminent, and exploration was the only thing on their minds. Heavy breaths were heaved between passionate kisses and pecks. Harry nearly ripped Louis’ button-up shirt in his urgency to take it off. With a clumsy apology, Harry took his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Louis’ hands trailed down Harry’s smooth chest, lost in the simplicity of everything in that moment. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Harry standing before him, staring intently down at him. 

Louis’ index finger traveled downward until it reached the edge of Harry’s pants. He began to undo the belt buckle. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as the moments passed. He pressed his lips to the spot just above Harry’s belt, sucking at the skin. 

With a sudden jerk, Harry’s pants had slipped down, exposing all of himself in front of Louis. Smiling hungrily, Louis took no time to take Harry’s length in his hand and pump it in his fist. He leaned forward and licked from the bottom to the tip in one single motion, causing Harry to twitch with anticipation. This time Louis looked into Harry’s eyes as he took the tip into his mouth. They were dilated, and dark with lust and wanting. Wanting for Louis.

Harry moaned as Louis began to bob his head back and forth, completely intoxicated by the feel of Louis’ mouth. Louis moved his hand in rythym with his mouth, eliciting more moans from his partner. Harry felt himself about to lose control, so he placed a shaky hand on Louis’ shoulder, pushing him away gently. 

Louis scooted further onto the bed, staring into Harry’s eyes. Harry connected their lips again momentarily before he started on Louis’ belt, ready to return the favor. Louis moaned as Harry’s experienced mouth enclosed around his cock. Harry knew every angle to tilt his head so that it would feel just right. After only a few minutes of this, Louis felt himself on the brink, so he let Harry know with a tap on the shoulder. 

“I don’t have a condom.” Louis said when Harry’s face reached the same level as his.

“I may have anticipated this.” Harry admitted sheepishly. He reached for his wallet and took out the packet. He ripped it open and placed the condom on Louis’ cock, knowing that was the best solution.

Harry hovered over Louis and kissed him deeply once more before Louis rolled him over and pinned him to the bed. He stared down at how Harry’s curls casually graced the duvet beneath his head, scattered aimlessly in a halo of perfection. Harry had sweat beaded on his forehead, and his hair was still slightly damp from the rain that they could her pattering on the roof above them. 

“I love you.” Louis found himself saying without a second thought.

“I love you, too.” Harry’s face was full of genuine feeling, and it made Louis’ heart melt. 

He entered Harry with a newfound confidence, slowly letting the tightness adjust around him. Louis looked down lustfully at the man before him, completely at his control. He could hardly control himself, yet he knew to take it gently for Harry’s sake. He was overcome with the feeling of Harry around him, his dick sliding in and out. 

With every thrust, Louis gained more confidence and Harry eased more access for him. He moaned loudly, shouting Louis’ name occasionally. 

“Mf, Ha-haz.” Louis was able to muster out. 

He felt his climax coming, and he could tell Harry was close too. Louis could tell when he found the right spot, because Harry made a very audible noise of pleasure and surprise. Louis felt an avalanche coming at the pit of his stomach, so he began to thrust deeper and harder. He fell to Harry’s lips and kissed them as they climaxed together, Harry making a mess on Louis’ stomach.   
—  
Louis breathed heavily as he kissed Harry some more, so wrapped up in the beauty of that moment. They fell asleep like that, despite the stickiness they had made. 

“Call her, Louis. It’s time.” Harry said adamantly. Louis looked up from Harry’s chest, pondering the predicament. He sighed and sat up, Harry following suit.

“Tell her about me, I’m sure you’ve failed to mention the fact that I exist. Even as a friend.” Harry said, knowing how right he was. 

“She’ll think it’s her fault.” Louis reasoned.

“Tell her it’s not… Tell her not to get upset. It’s not like you ever meant to hurt anyone anyway.”

“Yeah, but… I do care about her, Harry. Just not like I care about you.” 

“Tell her that she’ll only get better when she learns to get over you, and that you’re still her friend.” Harry prompted. “Tell her you just met somebody new…”

“And how you make me feel things I never knew I could.” Louis smiled, imagining the conversation in his head now. 

“And isn’t it different when we kiss?” Harry asked, setting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Absolutely.” Louis turned his head to kiss Harry in an answer.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Harry fished on the ground for something, then came back up with Louis’ cellphone.  
“Let her down easy.” Harry said as he handed to him.

Louis breathed in and out as he looked through the address book. He held the phone to his ear and let out shaky breaths.

“Hey, El?” Louis said after a few moments of silence. “We need to talk.”  
~


End file.
